The way back home
by robwardlover
Summary: Bella Cullen and her adoptive family move around alot, when they move to forks which is the home of Edward Swan and his stepdad charlie will there move become more permanent than the others? cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

The way back home

Chapter 1

BPOV

So here I was, sitting in the back of the minivan again, on my way to yet another town. Carlisle my adoptive father is a Doctor and gets moved around the country a lot to different hospitals, so we as a family all move around with him. He always says that once we find somewhere that feels like home then we will all stay. We hadn't found that place yet so we are moving to a new town for the 6th time this year.

We haven't stayed in one place for more than 3 months in two years, and I'm pretty certain this next place is going to be no different. It's cold and rains far too much for my liking. The last time we were in a cold place we stayed for Two weeks, Esme, my adoptive mother, said that she couldn't handle those conditions. So we moved to Florida.

Carlisle and Esme were both kind and loving and anything you could ever want in parents, which is exactly what me and my adoptive brothers and sisters need but never got from our birth Parents. There's Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, my two best friends and sisters, and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend, then there is Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's Boyfriend. I've known Emmett the longest we were both adopted by the Cullen's at the same time when I was 1 and Emmet was 2. Then Alice was adopted when I was nearly 3 and Emmett was 4. Us 3 all took Carlisle and Esme's last name, as we were so young when we were adopted they are the only parent we remember, in fact we all thought they were our real parent till I was 13 when they told us.

_Flashback_

"_Alice, Emmett, Bella!" I heard Carlisle yell from downstairs "come down stairs your mother and I need to speak with you"_

_As I exited my room I met Emmet and Alice on their way downstairs too, we gave each other quizzical looks and all shrugged at the same time and headed into the dining room where Carlisle and Esme were seated around the table waiting for us_

"_Please take a seat" Carlisle started "now I'm sure you are wondering what we need to speak with you all about, so I will just cut to chase. About 15 years ago your mother was a horrible Car accident which meant that she was left infertile"_

_I looked to my left and right at Alice and Emmett who both wore confused expressions on their face which I am sure was similar to the expression on my face too. I looked over at Esme who was looking down at the table obviously still pained by the memory._

"_So when we realised that we couldn't have children naturally, we decided to adopt and 3 years later we got Emmett and Bella, and then about 2 years later we got Alice. Your mother and I feel that you deserved to know this, however we would like you to know we love you all the same as we would even if your were genetically ours" Carlisle took a deep breath and let it out shakily obviously scared of what our reactions will be_

"_I would also like you to know that even though I didn't carry you inside me for 9 months, that doesn't mean that you aren't my children, and I love all 3 of you with all my heart no matter what"_

_My mind was racing I didn't know what to say, and I didn't chance a look at Alice or Emmett knowing that they were going through the same thought processes as I was. All I kept thinking was somewhere out there is my birth parents, who gave me away because they didn't want me or worse I wan an orphan, and I was lucky enough to get taken in and brought up by people that do love me, so what if they don't share my DNA, they are still my parents in the eyes of the law and in my eyes. _

_I looked up at Carlisle and Esme who looking at us expectantly and I smiled at both of them. I stood up walked around the table and hugged both of my parents, showing my infinite love for them both. Moments later I felt two more arm wrap around us, and the 5 of us stood there hugging. When we all released each other I looked at them both and their faces with filled with relief. It broke my heart that they thought we would be mad at them for loving us, raising us and giving us a wonderful life._

"_I love you both" Alice said, the first person to speak since the news was said_

"_Me too" I followed_

"_Ditto" Emmett also said using his well known skill of lightening a mood_

"_We love you too" Esme and Carlisle both said at the same time_

_End Flashback_

About a month after that Carlisle and Esme told us they wanted to give more children what they have given us, A loving environment, a safe place to stay and grow up and a place where they can be themselves. So they adopted, and that's when Jasper and Rose were added to our family, both the same age as Emmet.

For both couples they claim it was love at first sight. With Emmet and Rose, they had both finally met their matches. They argue at least once a day but are still madly in love. Alice and Jasper just prove how true the phrase 'opposites attract'. Alice is a tiny bubble of energy with black hair and green eyes and Jasper is lanky and mellow with blonde hair and blue eyes. Although they are complete polar opposites I can't imagine a better suited couple.

All 4 of my siblings are insanely attractive and all look like they belong on a run way, and then there is me. Plain Bella Cullen.

"Come on guys were here!" Emmett yelled as the entrance to our long driveway to our new home came into view. The new house is very secluded on the outskirts of town. Our own sanctuary as Esme called it.

Once we pulled in front of our beautiful new home Carlisle opened the door and let us all out of the rented minivan. He insisted on having all out cars and belonging moved here before us so we could all come as a family.

Emmett walked over to the side pulled out his pen and notepad and announced "time to place your bets, I give it 2 months. Rosie?"

"2 weeks"

Emmett turned to me expectantly. "Errrrmm, I'm gonna say a month and a half"

"Ali?"

"I don't know guys; I have a feeling about this place. I think it's a keeper" Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face

"Yeah right Alice, what are you a psychic? Anyway, jazz what about you? "

"Well I'm not betting against Alice, you know she's hardly ever wrong about these things, so I'm saying it's permanent too"

"okay all bets have been made, hand over you money please" we all placed our 10 dollars along with Emmett's in his out stretched palm, he tucked them all into his notepad and returned it to his back pocket. After that we all turned to the huge 3 story white house, which was now our new home, ready to start out new life, in the dreary town of Forks.

**AN: okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything ever, so if anyone actually ever reads this then any ideas/help is hugely welcomed**

**with the whole adoption thing i did that reaction because i talked to my mum who is adopted about what she did when she found out, she said that at first she was angry and sad and stuff, but afterwards she wished she could go back and change how she reacted because her adoptive parents just saved her from people that didnt want her and welcomed her into their family, and how could she be annoyed about that?**

**so i hope you liked it**

**reveiw :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Edward does talk to me in my mind. but sadly he is not mine to own. neither is the rest of twilight. SM you lucky lucky woman**

Chapter 2

EPOV

As I pulled up to my usual parking space at Forks high in my old beaten up red truck , I could see all my class mates turn to look at me as they usually did. Not just because of my old noisy truck, which no one would even dare take the piss out of because let's face it's me and I'd beat the fuck out of them. No they all stared at me because I'm a hot mofo and the coolest guy in this damn town.

As I jump down from the bed of my car I can see Jessica starting to approach me from the other side of the lot, her ridiculously frizzy curls blowing uncontrollably, and yeah she is a nice girl, and yeah I've made out with her a few times. But I just can't help but think that I just do not want to have to deal with her or any other girl from this schools shit anymore. Sure a few of them are kind of hot, if you like that bleach blonde, so much fake tan I look like I've been tangoed look. That was fine for last year, but this is my senior year. I am finally the oldest in this school. I'm going to be captain of the football team and I need some decent arm candy.

Before I could plan an escape route Jessica was there gripping my arm and pushing her obviously chicken filleted boobs towards me. So much for not dealing with the same shit this year.

"Hey baby, what are we doing this weekend?" Jessica said this with a wink on the end and made her voice unnaturally, in an attempt to make it sound sexy. I think.

"AH hey Jessica, I'm pretty sure I've told you this before, but I'm not your baby and quite frankly you should never call anyone that. It's just embarrassing. Oh and also you should take some medicine for that sore throat you've got going on there" With that I made a quick exit from the clutches of skankiness. I am totally raising my standards this year.

As I strode across the parking lot to Jake who I had just noticed pull into the lot and park a few cars down from me. Jacob Black and I have been friends since I can remember. He is in the grade below and quite frankly is an ass.

When I was born my Dad, Edward senior, skipped out on me and my mom. She raised me on my own for a year and then met Charlie, my step dad. They got married when I was 3, and we've lived in forks ever since. Then my mom Met Jake's mom they were both so weird and crazy that they just worked together. Our families were instantly merged, vacations, thanksgivings all that stuff we did together. As a result of this Charlie and Billy became best friends, and so did me and Jake despite his assish tendencies.

When Jake was 10 and I was 11 our moms decided to go on some road trip to go see the World's largest piñata. Weird I know, but it was them so anything was possible. 3 days in to the trip I had just gotten off the phone from mom about an hour ago and all show kept saying was, imagine how much candy was in that beast. I gave up on trying to get a conversation out of her. The next thing I knew, we had the police from Philadelphia on the Phone informing us that my mom and Jake's mom were involved in a car pileup, and both had died before they reached the hospital.

The next year was rough for all of us, for about a month Charlie stayed locked in his room, didn't talk to me at all and when he did talk all he did was mumble "why me, again. Just why" I didn't ask questions I just got on with my life. After the first month Charlie finally went back to work, saying that it was his job as police chief to make sure this type of thing doesn't happen to anyone else. Because car pile ups were just so god damn common in Forks.

Charlie and I had a routine after that. We lived life as normally as possible, and very rarely mentioned the incident or mom. The constant visits and vacations with Billy and Jake stopped that year; in fact we didn't even see them once. The pain and our mom's absence would just be too clear and real if we were together in a group, and I don't think any of us could handle going through that. Then on Thanksgiving it became evidently clear to Charlie and it that mom was the only one in our family that could actually cook real food, so instead we went to the lodge and ate whatever half assed thanks giving food they had there. As we walked through the door it was dead inside, as apparently everyone else in town can actually cook their own food. The only other people inside were two people in the back corner, who low and behold were Jake and Billy. Apparently neither of them could cook for shit either. So we sat down with them buried the metaphorical hatchet and reminisced about the two amazing women we lost. We started a new tradition that day, it may not be the dream thanksgiving but for us it would do.

"OW, what the FUCK dude?" Jake had apparently seen it fit to throw a big ass text book at my head to retrieve me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, but who are they?" he looked amazed, and a little bit lusty toward the other end of the car park. As I turned and looked the way he was pointing, I was left equally stunned. 4 cars had just pulled into the lot and one by one the apparent new kids got out of their car. The first was a bright yellow Porsche, and out jumped one of the smallest girls I have ever seen who is older than 10, coming round the back of the car and wrapping his arm around the tiny girls shoulders was a lanky, blonde, hippy kind of guy. He has look that normally makes guys look like a twat, but he just makes it look cool. I'm jealous of the guy already. The next car was a big jeep, and out jumped an equally huge guy, with short curly hair and a cheesy ass grin. I couldn't help but think that this guy better try out for the football team. He strolled over to the driver's side of the Red BMW next to his car and helped out a tall blonde, what could only be described as a supermodel. I could sense Jake drooling next to me. She wasn't really my type so when I saw the big guy throw her against the side of the car and dry humping her it wasn't really a huge loss in my mind. Then out of the silver Volvo, which was the car furthest away from me and the least ostentatious of all the cars stepped out the absolute most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. God it almost hurt to look at her she was so beautiful. She had long brown hair and a delicate face. She was wearing converse shoes and a short denim skirt, so her sexy tanned legs were out for my eyes to see, and with that she was wearing a big oversized band tee. I hoped for the life of me that the t-shirt didn't belong to a boy friend or anything, because this girl already meant more to me than any other girl I have ever met before and I don't even know her name.

"I don't know, but you bet your ass I'm going to find out" I said to Jake, finally answering his question that I'm pretty sure he asked about 15 minutes ago.

"Damn the big guy is hot, oh how I long do be that blonde beauty at this exact moment" Had I forgot to mention that Jake is gay. He told me about a year ago, but still hasn't plucked up the courage to tell anyone else, especially Billy or Charlie. I was completely fine with it, I didn't care who the hell he liked and I don't him so. I may have also told him that if he ever tried to touch my junk then he would lose his. So whenever Billy questions why Jake never brings a girl home he pays one of his friends to come to his house and make out with him on the couch for a while. He's a conniving genius, and I'm proud to say I taught him everything he knows, well apart from the cock loving part.

"I don't get it though, it's unlikely that they all moved here separately over the summer and got together, which must be they moved here together. EWW do you think they like brother and sisters all getting it on with each other!" Jake looked disgusted with the possibility of what he just said being true.

"I sure as hell hope not, I am getting that brunette and I really don't want my girl friend's family to be a bunch of incestual freaks" just as I said this school bell rang and everyone made their way to first period. My goal for the day was to find out more about the new girl and her apparent family. Please god, don't let them be related. That won't be good for my rep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own tickets to the eclipse previews in England! but alas i still don't own Twilight **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Eurgh, forks. I have been here for 2 days and it's not that I hate the place. I just don't like it. First of all it's just so, so green. I haven't seen this much green since Lady GaGa's Kermit the frog outfit. It's just made me realise, green is just such an odd colour, soulless even. It just doesn't seem to be a very charismatic colour, and quite frankly I feel sorry for the plants. Why did they get stuck with such boring colour chlorophyll? They could have got a nice vibrant colour like pink, yellow or orange. Now believe me, I full well know feeling this passionate about a plant is not normal. Even just think this in depth about a plant isn't that normal. But I just can't help it, the plants are sending me god damn loopy! All the extra oxygen I'm getting or something. I miss the dirty carbon monoxide air of the cities; at least I was mostly sane there. Well in the broadest sense of the word I suppose.

One definite upside that I didn't have in the city is a whole entire floor of the house to myself. It is awesome. There are 5 Floors to the huge mansion that I am now calling home. And 4 of those floors each have 2 bedrooms. Shot gunning the bedrooms was the hardest part. First of all we decided to do a race; first one to the bedroom of their choice gets it. Now looking at my family you wouldn't guess they are all that vicious. But MY GOD, the ever gracious Esme, elbowed me right in the gut. Carlisle pulled my hair; Alice pulled my hair practically out of skull, with jasper tickling me relentlessly at the same time. And Emmett and Rose double teamed me by pinning me down and biting me, but one look at them to and it's not overly surprising. With Emmett's bulging muscles, he looks like pop-eye post spinach permanently. And, well it's not that Rosalie looks bitchy per say it's just that err. No I give up she looks like the ice queen. Luckily enough for me, they both love me enough to usually only use their powers for good and not evil, Well their idea good usually ends with evil for me.

So there we were all 7 of us scrambling to get to the top floor first. Now I'm not sure why the others wanted it, but I knew why I did. Firstly, one of the rooms on the floor has its own bathroom, and believe me no one wants the room without an en suite if you have the choice. This means that there will only be one person staying on this floor. Because even if Alice & Jasper and Emmett & Rose haven't slept separately in years, they should at least keep up the pretence of having their own rooms, if not just to make Esme are Carlisle feel like they are being responsible parents. Not that they really care, as long as they get not grand children. This leads me nicely on to my next reason for wanting the top floor; I really don't want to hear my siblings getting freaky, bumping ugliest, whatever you want to call it, I don't want to hear it. So if I'm on my own on the top floor, then I don't hear it next door to me and, I cant here any floor boards creaking from it above me either. Also it doesn't hurt that if I'm on the top floor, a psycho killer is going to get to me last. Not that I'm paranoid about that sort of thing or anything.

After 10 minutes of what can only be described as wrestling Esme finally called a stop to the fighting and sit round the table to discuss the rooms like "Adults" Sure it's more democratic that way, but where's the fun? So we finally came to a decision. Carlisle and Esme were to get the first floor, because of his crazy hours the last thing we need his him walking around all of our floors at night just to get to bed. Alice and Jasper got the second room after we pointed out to Alice that there isn't an actual closet on the top floor, just a wardrobe. Now she's decided by having the second floor she is actually getting 2 closets, because jasper apparently doesn't need any closet space. Getting Emmett to cave after that was just all too easy.

"Emmy I'm scarred to go on the third floor" I said quietly to him with my best puppy dog sad face, which I knew would have Emmett wrapped around my little finger from the get go.

"What are you talking about Bella? What the hell will you be scared of?" After being with Emmett for so long he is very protective of me, like to the extreme.

"Well what if something happens to me, you won't be on the same floor as me if I need help, and at least if you're below me I know all I have to do is bang on the floor. I mean what if something happens to me and I can't get your attention, I'm too short to bang on the ceiling. I'd just have to settle for jasper, you are always calling him a pansy ass, but well I'm sure his pansy ass will be some help if I'm having a crisis, maybe" I added a hefty sigh on to the end of my big old speech. Was I laying it on a bit too thick? Maybe. Did I give a shit if it was going to get me my own floor? Absolutely not. Jasper caught the end of my performance, so I threw him a little wink just to let him know what I was doing.

"Oh Bells, you are so right. I should have thought about that, I can't believe I was so stupid. Hey Rose we are on third floor" Hook. Line. And sinker. Rose looked like she was about to argue, but new better by the look on Emmett's face, she was bossy and definitely wore the trousers in the relationship. But when it comes to me Em does not change his mind, I know this and so does Rose. Sure being on the third floor would cause me no actual harm, but Emmett does not know this. Rose relented and just shook her head at me in disbelief. AHA takes that Rose your powers are no match to mine.

"so that leaves you with the top floor then Bella, will you be okay up there all on your own" Esme asked with slight concern, but also slightly comically as she too witnessed what had transpired between Emmett and I only moments before.

"well with Emmett right down stairs, I'm sure I will be fine" I said still speaking in the over dramaticised way, making it evidently clear that I was joking to everyone apart from Emmett, who is just oblivious to the world.

"Okay kids bed, you have school at 0800 hours go go go" Carlisle lead the march to theirs stairs. We weird yeah. But we liked it.

The first day of school always sucked ass, you had to pretend to be excited listening to what people did over the summer. Throw in the fact that you're the new kid and the first day of school gets that much worse. At least I had the others to fall back on, if I were on my own I would just pick a corner, curl up and cry. I hate attention, it just adds to the clumsiness. If I sense people watching me I get nervous, and when I get nervous I tend to just trip over a loose stone in the pavement. Or if I'm trip, people start to look at me to see what's happened. This just adds to my original embarrassment and makes recovering from said trip so much worse than it would have been. So yeah attention sucks.

As we all got out of our cars I could already feel every eye on the lot turn to us, the first day is always the worst. We are a large group which makes us harder for people to approach, not that I care, I'm not a real big fan of people. But if people would just take the time to come and approach us and talk to us, that would put a stop to the rumours that were set to ensue. It's obvious to everyone that we are clearly linked in some way, as we all started on the same day and all know each other. And yes assuming we are from the same family is correct, but when you see that there are 2 couples within our group, incest is obviously the first thing to come to peoples mind. But seriously if our family was inbreeding do they all seriously believe we would out right publicise it at school?

Whatever, I've given up caring about the rumours. They are never about me anyway I'm the only one in the group single. This really isn't a surprise when I'm associated with Rose and Alice. I look like the lost mutt just following them around.

I stood in the parking lot leaning against my car waiting for the bell to go. I could sense people staring at me already, probably out of pity for being the odd one out. It made me uncomfortable. When the bell finally rang I grabbed the other 4 and we started heading toward the main building. Whenever we walked like this, all together, I couldn't help but have a song going in my head as like an entrance song. Today it was "the party don't start till I walk in" gotta love a bit of Ke$ha to lighten the mood. The boys fell behind Alice, Rose and me, probably because they wanted to talk about stuff other than how we were all going to decorate our rooms. Rose and Alice had both decided that with their own bedrooms they would decorate exactly how they wanted according to their personalities, and then the boy's rooms would be a mixture of both of their personalities together. That way they have a room to share and then if they ever needed it somewhere to go for alone time. However in Alice's case I suspect her room is just going to be one big closet with a bathroom. Rose and Alice are both ridiculously lucky that the guys don't care about rooms and stuff as long as they have a bed. Jasper and Emmett would both do anything just to see the girls smile. I want to find someone who will do that for me, who will look at me that way. To be honest at this point in life I'd be grateful just to have a boy look my way, period.

We all split up and went our separate ways then, I had English first and was on my own till French second with Rose. As I made my way to the locker I had been given I tried to melt into the background as much as possible, a couple of people looked my way but then quickly looked away, for fear of being caught staring? I'm not really sure. I was just glad to make it to my locker without making a complete spectacle of myself, and embarrassing myself into the next century.

"Hey, looks like we're locker neighbours for the year" said a velvety smooth voice next to me. Without looking next to me I stared straight ahead into my locker and just made a weird scoffing noise. I mean come on when you say something as stupid as that what do you expect as a response.

"Yeah I know that was lame not sure where that came from to be honest" the voice laughed at himself. Well at least he realises he is lame.

"Yeah sorry about that" Oh shit did say that out loud. Brain meet mouth, how about you two actually work together some time yeah? "Well at least I broke the ice with my lameness, hi I'm Edward Swan, and it's nice to meet you.." he left the comment hanging waiting for me to introduce myself, so I finally turned around to greet the boy. However this was not a boy standing before me. Oh no, this was the god of godliness, he was just beautiful. The jaw, the face, the body, the eyes. Oh the eyes! My mind multitasked with checking the fine specimen of a man out and reprimanding itself for ever thinking that green was anything but vibrant. I could stare into this man's eyes for hours, and not be bored. I think i suddenly understand the appeal of the colour green. It's very nice colour. Santa Claus was originally wore green, that must make it a good colour. However I don't think Father Christmas pulled off Green quite like Edward did. His eyes just held so much depth; you could tell exactly what he was thinking just from those eyes. Like right now I could tell he was confused. Oh fuck, of course he's confused I have been pretty much eye-fucking him for a solid 5 minutes. The halls are empty and everything, shit so much for not completely embarrassing myself.

"h..e...bella. Hi my name is Bella, well Isabella Cullen, but yeah just bella. It's a nicer name shorter, a lot less formal. Easier to say. And it means be. I'm babbling I'll shut up now" oh god. Why on earth am I a complete tard? I expected him to just give me a look of disgust and walk away; he is probably completely repulsed by my ogling of him. Well to be fair he didn't have to just stand there did he, he could have just walked off right? See I'm not the only weird one here. Oh shit I'm babbling in my head now, I take that back I am the only weird one. I need serious professional help. I wonder if Carlisle knows anyone that could fix me. But instead of the look of disgust Edward started laughing a beautiful beautiful laugh. And I'm pretty god damn sure it was with me not at me. Well no that's a lie he is definitely laughing at me, but not in a spiteful ha-ha I hope something bad happens, Gutted! Sort of way.

"Nice to meet you Bella, so what's your first class? I take it you need a guide" it turns out Edward is in all of the same classes as me expect gym. I am so going to fail out of high school. How the hell does anyone expect me to graduate when obviously I have some serious eye fucking to do? And hope fully it won't just be eye fucking. No Bella stop it. You've only just met the guy Jesus. The first boy to even say hi to you and your mind is already in the gutter. Now intellectually I know full well that this would not have been the same for just any guy that had talked to me. But at this moment in time that thought is just too creepy so that is filed right in the back of my messed up mind. Whilst the secretary in my mind starts to file all this new information, Edward starts to lead me to English. He may have spoken to me. I may have answered, probably not but maybe. But what I can tell you is that he has a beautiful freckle on his neck below his ear. I want to suck it. DAMN this is going to be a long year.

**A/N****-WOAH. defo getting better at the whole updating malarky. there was like a year btween the first to chapters, pretty sure this was just a week. rather proud actually. ALSO i am English and here we do the whole school year thing differently, we have sixth form and what not which is where belward and the gang would be. BUT if anyone could explain to me the whole american system it would be greatly appreciated. please and thanking you. I have actually managed to mess up the ages i think. but bella, edward, emmett, rose,alice and jasper are all in the same school year. i don't think the ages i wrote correspond with that. just assum that emmett rose and jasper are stupis and got held back or something. whatever you want, just remember they are in the same year. but jake is younger than them. **

**Also does anyone here watch britains got talent? i know not everyone reading is british but did you watch it anyway? Do you think the right act won?**

**Okay thats the end of my waffle, jeeez im as bad as bella. :D ttfn XXX**


End file.
